charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Greenwood
Harry Greenwood, born James Westwell, is the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and the ex-boyfriend of Charity Callahan. Since the death of the Elders during the Apocalypse, all other Whitelighters were killed by a mysterious assassin, leaving Harry as the last of his kind, until he found Helen McGantry in a mental hospital and discovered the truth about Darklighters. He theorized that he didn't die at the hands of the assassin when attacked by him as he was no longer connected to the Elders like the rest of his kind. However, when Helen killed herself in order to save Macy from her Darklighter, Harry became the last Whitelighter in existence. History Early Life Born in 1920 as James Westwell, he grew up and became an actor who was recruited into the army and died in 1957 while serving his country, leaving behind a widow and a son. Upon death, he became a Whitelighter and would serve many witches from then on. By becoming a Whitelighter, Harry lost his memories of his previous life as his duties required his focus and lack of attachment. He had a charge named Fiona, but he lost her when she befriended the Sarcana and was imprisoned by the Elders in Tartarus. However, he was made to believe that Fiona was institutionalized for telling a person that she was a witch and committed suicide. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= In "Pilot", Harry first appears as the new chair of the Women's Studies department which Mel thinks to be wrong. Later Harry kidnaps the Charmed Ones and is revealed to be their Whitelighter and gives them a choice to accept their destiny as witches or become mortal humans without any memory of magic intervention. In "Let This Mother Out", the Charmed Ones are warned by the spirit of their mother not to trust Harry and he tries to investigate the demon attack that occurred after the death of Taydeus while the girls are plotting against him. Later it is revealed that a spirit was attempting to deceive the girls and Harry earns their trust when he helps with defeating this imposter demon. In "Sweet Tooth", Harry begins to make magic simulations for training the Charmed Ones when the girls appear to have problems, Macy is having trouble using her telekinetic powers, Mel is reckless and Maggie is very distracted with her sorority issues. After the failed training, Harry discusses with the girls to allow the Elders to find the Harbinger but Mel disagrees and attempts to find out herself. After the Charmed Ones return home, Maggie tries to convince Harry and her sisters to have a Halloween Party at the house for her sorority sisters by telling them that they can find out who is the Harbinger, however Maggie begins to abuse the glamour spells for personal gain which Harry warns her about the personal gain consequences. In the end, Harry and the girls discover that Angela Wu is the Harbinger and later they attempt to capture it by binding it with a spell that fails because of Maggie, Mel tries to capture the harbinger herself and uses a very powerful spell that almost killed Macy but luckily Harry is able to heal her. Mel realizes that Harry is not being threatened by her power but only trying to protect her when he reveals details about his past. In "Exorcise Your Demons", TBA In "Other Women", TBA In "Kappa Spirit", TBA In "Out of Scythe", TBA In "Bug a Boo", TBA In "Jingle Hell", TBA In "Keep Calm and Harry On", TBA In "Witch Perfect", TBA In "You're Dead to Me", TBA In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", TBA In "Touched by a Demon", TBA In "Switches & Stones", TBA In "Memento Mori", TBA In "Surrender", TBA In The Replacement", TBA In "Source Material", TBA In "Ambush", TBA In "Red Rain", TBA In "The Source Awakens", TBA |-|Season 2= In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", Harry found the first Whitelighter, Helen McGaintry, and found out that she had an dark version as well, which ultimately led to his own realization. Meanwhile, Mel, Macy, Maggie, and Abigael found their way to the the Assassin's lair where he kept dozens of captured magical creatures contained, such as Kyons, Banshees and Gryffins. Once they were all released, Harry's Darklighter appeared in front of them posing as his good self and took Macy. In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", Harry, for most of the episode, teams up with Abigael, and she assists him with his memories from when he was James. He realizes that he, as James, cheated on his wife Clara, and he realizes that the reason his Darklighter took Macy was because he had feelings for her, like himself, and he realizes that he and his Darklighter are basically the same person. He then admits to Mel and Maggie his feelings for Macy. In "Dance Like No One is Witching", Harry is infected while fighting a group of Malignants with Mel. He insists that Abigael be contacted. Abigael suggests that it may be a demonic parasite and knows of an antidote. However, if the infection isn't a demonic parasite, the antidote will be fatal. Rather than risk Harry's life, Macy decides to ask Julian for help in analyzing Harry's blood to determine the cause of the infection. In his ill state, Harry attacks Mel before Abigael knocked him out with a sleeping spell. Later, Abigael ends up saving him with the antidote, despite the analysis being incomplete. Personality A charming Brit, Harry comes off as a little bossy but is dedicated to his job as a Whitelighter. After he lost one of his charges, he became vigilant and protective toward his charges, which made him remarkable enough for the Elders to assign him as the Whitelighter for the Charmed Ones. He becomes close to the Vera sisters and considers them family. He is kind-hearted, nice and very loyal to the Vera sisters. Physical Appearance Harry is a white man, appearing to be in his mid-late thirties in age, with deep gray eyes and dark brown hair kept in a neat combover style. In the first season, he normally dressed up in suits, but in the second season he begun to dress in business casual, including button-up or polo/collared shirts, and blue jeans or slacks. Powers & Abilities Powers Harry has all the powers of a Whitelighter with an advantage over the others of his kind. While originally receiving his powers from the Elders and being bound to them, after the Elders stripped him of his powers, Fiona Callahan channelled the power of the Vortex Viribus to restore all of his Whitelighter abilities. Therefore, Harry's powers no longer come from the Elders and he is free of their influence. This also prevented his death at the hands of his doppelganger, unlike the rest of his kind as the rest of Whitelighter-kind were connected to the Elders in life and in death while he was not. ;Basic Powers *'Potion Making': The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. Harry has shown he has sufficient telekinetic strength to move a person, such as when he kidnapped Mel from outside a coffee house, and to catch and set down an object thrown by Macy's own telekinesis. *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through a white orb. Harry has shown he can bring at least three passengers along with him while orbing but noted it can drain his strength. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects at will. Harry used this to both conjure a magical bracelet and some rope. *'Healing:' The ability to restore an individual to full health and pristine condition. Harry can heal a great range of wounds and is most commonly seen using his power to heal the Charmed Ones of a variety of wounds. However, Harry's healing is limited - as a being closer to death may take longer to heal or be unable to be healed. When Hunter threw a knife and impaled an Elder, Harry was unable to heal her before she died and faded away. **'Poison Transferal:' The ability to transfer poison from one individual to another, including oneself. This ability seems to be a branch of Harry's ability to heal. Harry transferred Darklighter poison from Macy to him (as it could not kill him because of his Immortality). However, while still under the effect of the poison, he was unable to use this ability to save a poisoned witch. It is possible that only Darklighter poison depletes Harry's energy like this and other poisons, like snake poison, wouldn't have the same affect on him. He is also unable to orb properly while still under the effect of the poison. *'Memory Erasure:' The ability to erase the memories of others (might be limited to just human beings). Harry uses this ability to keep the magical world secret from mortals. ;Gained powers from Vortex Viribus *'Temporal Acceleration:' The ability to accelerate the flow of time around objects. Harry temporarily tapped into the Vortex Viribus and continued Mel's acceleration of a plant's growth cycle. ;Passive'' Powers'' *'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. **'Enhanced Durability:' A Whitelighter's immortality means they can survive otherwise lethal injuries. Harry was only minimally harmed and remained conscious after he was pushed from a height of three floors by Hunter Caine. Though this seemingly does not protect Whitelighters from very powerful magical attacks, as Tessa was rather easily killed by Fiona Callahan with an electrokinetic blast. **'Self-Resurrection:' The ability to come back to life upon being killed. Harry came back to life after he was killed by his evil doppelgänger. *'Sensing:' Whitelighters possess the ability to locate their charges. **'Remote Hearing:' Harry can hear his name being spoken by the charges he is assigned, wherever the charges may be. Harry can then teleport directly to the charge's location. Since his powers were restored by the Vortex, Harry was unbound to anyone, even the Charmed Ones, however, he can still hear them so it is possible that he bound himself to the Charmed Ones by his choice. Abilities *'Magical Knowledge:' Harry has a vast amount of magical knowledge which allows him to train the Charmed Ones and to advise them on how to go about certain magical situations. Weaknesses *'Entomophobia:' Harry possesses a near-crippling fear of insects. *'Emotional imbalance:' Like witches, Whitelighters' powers are tied to their emotions. Harry couldn't use his powers properly for a long time, because he was tormented by the consequences of torture in Tartarus, and was only able to regain control when he refocused his emotions. *'Darklighter Poison: '''After healing Macy of Darklighter poison, Harry's powers became unusable. After this, he became unable to orb and couldn't heal another witch of the same poison, causing the witch to die. *'Pixie Dust:' All Whitelighters can be zombified by any pixie. Former Weaknesses * Link to the '''Elders:' The Elders bestowed Harry's powers, and could remove them too. However, while they removed his powers, the Vortex Viribus was able to restore them, which made Harry a free Whitelighter from any connection with the Elders. This allowed him to survive (unlike any other Whitelighter) after the Elders died. Relationships Charges *'Harry and Macy Vaughn:' Harry and Macy have a good relationship. Harry appreciates that Macy respects him as her Whitelighter and finds her to be the most agreeable to work with. Harry has in fact confessed that he has romantic feelings for Macy. *'Harry and Mel Vera:' Harry respects Mel but has a difficult relationship with her due to the fact that he replaced her mother as Chair of the Women's Studies Department. He tries to guide her and help her but her independence and stubbornness do not make the situation easy. The two were able to come to an understanding when Harry revealed that he had a charge just like Mel and that he didn't want to lose her like he lost Fiona. *'Harry and Maggie Vera:' Harry mentors Maggie the most out of her sisters due to her young age. He taught her to trust her intuition and her own voice so she could control her ability and he also explained how magic for personal gain leads to personal consequences. They also have a good relationship as friends. *'Harry and Fiona Callahan:' Harry lost his charge when she revealed her secret to someone she shouldn't have trusted. This loss shaped him into the Whitelighter and protector that he is today. Romantic Life *'Harry and Abigael Jameson-Caine': Abigael makes a couple advances at Harry and later, while pretending to be under the effect of the truth serum, she admits to Maggie that she's attracted to him and wishes to corrupt him in a sexual way. *'Harry and Charity Callahan': In the past, they broke up after a mysterious tragedy that happened to Fiona Callahan. Now Harry and Charity try to keep business relations, but it is obvious that their old feelings are still not forgotten by them. *Harry and Clara Westwell: Before his death and becoming a Whitelighter, Harry was married to Clara Westwell and had a son with her. Appearances Trivia *Harry is based on Leo Wyatt, the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones in the original series. It is likely Harry is also based on Chris Halliwell, Leo and Piper's younger son from the future who briefly served as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter when his father became an Elder. *It is likely that Harry was named after Henry Mitchell, the husband of original Charmed One (after Prue's death) Paige Matthews as 'Harry' is often the shortened version of 'Henry'. *It appears that he doesn't have to hide who he really is from his charges the way Leo did when he first met the Charmed Ones. *In "Pilot", Marisol's spirit speaks to her daughters through the spirit board, telling them not to trust Harry. It turns out, it wasn't Marisol's spirit but a demon wanting to steal the girls' powers. *The sisters initially nicknamed Harry 'Meghan Markle' due to believing he would come to them every time they said his name. In real life, Meghan Markle, now Meghan, The Duchess of Sussex is married to Prince Harry. *Harry was seen battling a demon and even getting ready to vanquish one himself. It would seem that the Whitelighters in this show are no longer pacifistic and can engage with evil themselves. *As of "Other Women", the Charmed Ones considered Harry to be like family. In the original series, Leo was also considered family but eventually, he became part of the family when he married Charmed One, Piper Halliwell. *"The Replacement" marks the first episode in which Harry, one of the main characters, does not appear. As of this episode, the only main characters to appear in every episode are Macy Vaughn, Mel Vera, and Maggie Vera. *In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", Harry confessed that he has romantic feelings for Macy. Quotes "Don't worry. There is a reasonable explanation for this. You are witches. Witches who are destined to save the world from impending doom." —Harry telling Macy, Maggie, and Mel that they are witches in Pilot. "As often as magic is the solution to a problem, it can also be the cause." —Harry warning the Charmed Ones on the consequences of magic in Sweet Tooth. "As exotic and thrilling as my life may seem, it can be isolating. Being here has been a nice change. I suppose what I'm trying to say is I consider you three friends, as well." —Harry to Macy in Kappa Spirit. "Etsy and Pinterest are filled with pixies, and they're responsible for many of the things that bring us joy: butterflies, ladybirds, wishing upon a star, the smell of rain, Tom Cruise jumping on Oprah's couch, the flower baby's breath, all from pixies! Now, let us join hands and sing this next part." —Harry on pixie dust in Manic Pixie Nightmare. Gallery |-|Season 1= Harry Greenwood promotional.jpg Tumblr phrqrpvAvy1s6ggfko5 400.gif 102 charmed photo08b.jpg Harry Season 1 Picture.png 108 charmed photo04.jpg Harrypresentsbookofshadows.jpg 1x12-Harry-with-Clara-and-Carter.png|His mortal past CHD-122-Harry.png |-|Season 2= 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif Poison Transferal.gif 2x01 Vera Manor in Seattle.gif James Westwell Grave.jpg|Harry's mortal grave Book of Elders Electrokinesis.gif 2x03 Mel Temporal Stasis.gif Tenor (4).gif Seven Circle Night Club security.gif Abigael Mind Melding.gif 2x05 Promo (3).jpg 2x06 Maggie Foresight.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x07 Promo (5).jpg 2x07 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first hug.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first kiss.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - second kiss.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 3.gif Harry Curse Words.jpg 2x11 Sleeping Spell.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 1.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 4.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 5.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 6.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 7.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 8.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 9.gif 2x12 Orbing.gif Breaking the Cycle Promotional 1.jpg References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Hilltowne University Staff and Faculty